


Friend Please

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Crying, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jishwa, Late at Night, M/M, Male Friendship, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, POV Tyler, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Realistic, Tour Bus, Touring, What Was I Thinking?, bad dream, crying tyler, joshler - Freeform, scared tyler, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyjo, tyler has a nightmare, worried tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Tyler has a nightmare and Josh comes to comfort him and they cuddle. Mark pops in for a second at the end and he's grouchy for really no reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Please

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF I DIDN'T WARN FOR THINGS OR I TAGGED STUFF WRONG!  
> This is my first time posting anything on here so i have to get the hang of things.  
> I stole the name for this from the Twenty One Pilots song "Friend, Please'"

"I just can't do this anymore. You will be better off without me anyway."  
"Josh I love you!" "Please don't-"

Tyler's P.O.V.

I woke up, tears running down my face. I was all sweaty. Josh was standing over me. I couldn't make out what he was saying. I ripped off the covers and jumped out of my bunk feeling the tears running down my cheeks. 

"Tyler!? Tyler!? Are you ok?" I can hear Josh now. His hand is on my shoulder and he's looking at me worriedly.

I start sobbing and pull Josh into the tightest hug I think I have ever given anyone in my life.

"Josh" is all I can make out, sobbing into his chest. 

"Yes Ty?" he asks. 

I can't speak. I begin crying harder soaking Josh's shirt with my tears. 

"Whatever it is Ty, you can tell me." Josh says softly into my ear.

I try collecting myself and I'm able to stop crying a little bit.

" I-I just had a really bad d-dream." I stutter.

"It's ok Ty. Do you want to talk about it?" he asks me.

I shake my head no and pull away from the tight hug. Josh grabs my hand and holds it in his.

"Can you sit with me for a while?" I ask nervously not sure of the response I will get.

"Of course Ty." he smiles. 

With my hand still in his, he walks over to the couch in the main area of the bus. We sit in silence for a few minutes. Josh is rubbing my back, still holding my hand. He's trying to get me to stop crying. It's working. I stop crying and rest my head on his shoulder. 

"Josh?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 2:30 Why?" he questions. 

"I just wanted to know how long we have until we have to get up." I reply.

Josh nods. He lets go of my hand and stands up. 

"Where are you going?" I ask anxiously.

"To get us a blanket." he quickly replies.

He comes back with the biggest fluffiest blanket we have on the bus.

"Scoot over" he says.

He lays down. 

"Come here, Lay down." He gestures for me to lay down on him.

"Josh I'm fine now you don't have to-"

"It's ok Ty, I want to." He cut me off.

I lay down on Josh and he puts the blanket over us. 

Wow Josh is a great cuddler I think to myself. He wraps his arms around me and shifts to make it more comfortable. 

He starts running his fingers through my hair. I don't know if he realized he was doing it though because after I said "this is really nice" he pulled his hand away, probably embarrassed.

"Oh uh, sorry about that." He blurts out. 

"It’s fine, I like it. Keep doing it please." 

He slowly puts his hand back on top of my head and continues carding his fingers through my hair. I really love when he does this. It relaxes me and calms me down. Josh's breathing started becoming more regular and even. I feel his hand slip off my head and fall down to his side. His steady breathing is relaxing me. Feeling his chest rise and fall makes me even sleepier. I close my eyes and feel my body give in to sleep.

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. It’s way too bright. I want to go back to sleep but I have a feeling we have to get up soon. Ignoring that, I close my eyes again. 

"Tyler. Josh. Get up. You guys have an interview in half an hour." Mark said grumpily. 

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I replied sarcastically.

"Just go get ready." Mark argued.

I untangled myself from Josh, got up from the couch, and started walking towards the bathroom. 

"Josh!" I called. "Come on get up." 

"Mmmm" he groaned sliding off the couch. 

Josh goes to grab a Red bull and drinks it while he's waiting for me to get out of the bathroom. I showered and threw on a black T-shirt and skinny jeans with my floral vans. I went to the fridge and grabbed a Red bull and waited for Josh.

He comes out of the bathroom somehow still looking a bit groggy. 

"Ready?" I said. 

"As I'll ever be." he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated!  
> If you want to talk to me i'm on tumblr @alexxshutup


End file.
